Security gateways may be used to protect a private enterprise network from outside attacks. Additionally, such gateways may be used to separate an enterprise network from partner networks within a large infrastructure. For example, a firewalls and other security device may be deployed at the perimeter of the protected network. The firewall or other security device may operate to inspect incoming traffic received from outside entities to prevent unauthorized traffic that may be malicious or otherwise harmful to the enterprise.
As the number and complexity of gateways employed by an enterprise increase, the ability to manage the configurations, policies, and rules associated with these gateways becomes increasingly difficult. These difficulties may be acerbated when an enterprise employs security devices provided by multiple vendors. Where the devices span multiple technologies and/or platforms, it may become increasingly difficult to understand the security policies deployed on each device.